Josh Spitz
Josh Spitz is Sharon's younger brother. He is a piano prodigy and he spends a lot of time practicing symphonies by various dead guys. Because of this, Sharon often says to anyone who needs to see him, "If you're looking for my little brother, just shut your eyes and follow the sound of classical music!" Some day, Josh will definitely be a professional musician like his dad. Away from the piano, Josh is a totally average kid. He likes video games, fast food and playing with the family dogs and cats. Sharon cares a lot about Josh and the two couldn't be closer. The two tend not to argue, other than when he's been a nuisance, such as when Sharon wanted to spend time with Alden, only for Josh to go and spoil it for her at every turn (his mocking reactions when he learned of her hoped romance with Alden didn't go down too well with her and proved bad for him during the outcome). Josh's piano playing also tends to get on Sharon's nerves while she's doing a task like homework, or writing an email to a 'special someone'. Sharon and Josh get along really well - except when he's having a bratty day. But basically, for a little brother...Josh is pretty cool. Josh also went through a period when he thought that Alyson was in love with him. In one episode she spent a lot of time with him as she liked both the way he played the piano and his selection songs. Alyson even went so far as saying that he played like another piano player she liked. Josh tried getting in a relationship with Alyson by giving her a flower and holding hands but realized Alyson loved being Connor's girlfriend. However, Alyson told Josh that she would still like to remain his friend. Despite all this, when it comes to giving out advice to her, his family or anyone willing to listen, Josh is, at times, wise beyond his years. Perhaps because of his innocent and childish perceptions, he sees things in a clearer and less complicated way than others do. Quotes Josh-Dr. Spitz, I'm CIA. Josh- You don't get to bring friends. Josh-Brace? Josh-What are you doing in the middle of my operation? Josh-First one to talk gets to stay on my aircraft! Josh-He didn't fly so good. Josh-Tell me about Brace! Why does she wear the mask?! Josh-Lot of loyalty for a hired friend! Josh-Wise guy huh? At least you can talk, who are you? Josh-if I pull those off, will you die? Josh-You're a big girl. Josh-Was getting caught part of your plan? Josh-Well congratulations, you got yourselves caught. What's the next step of your master plan? Notes *Josh is voiced by Michael Cera. *Josh is a terrible artist, but he is under the delusion he's actually good at it. *He's very fond of Sharon's oatmeal cookies. *He had a crush on AlysonLucky Break. *He was kissed two times, once from Sharon and once from Alyson Gallery IMG 6013.PNG IMG 6289.PNG IMG 6288.PNG IMG 6287.PNG IMG 6285.PNG IMG 6092.PNG IMG 6090.PNG IMG_6878.PNG|Josh kissed by Alyson Josh Spitz ( in Crushed) 001.PNG|Josh Spitz (in Crushed) Josh Spitz ( in Crushed) 003.PNG|Josh Spitz Josh Spitz ( in Crushed) 005.PNG Josh Spitz ( in Crushed) 014.PNG|"Mom, Adam never let's me finish a story," complains Josh. Josh Spitz ( in Crushed) 018.PNG|"Falls, okay!" Josh tells Adam Braceface5-5.jpg|Josh working the advice column. Screen Shot 2014-11-13 at 5.06.31 pm.png|Josh Got First Kiss By Sharon Josh Spitz (in 5 Things that Really Bug Me)01.PNG|Josh Spitz playing his Piano Josh Spitz (in 5 Things that Really Bug Me)14.PNG|Josh Spitz annoyed with his brother Adam Josh Spitz (in 5 Things that Really Bug Me)19.PNG|Josh, at his piano, yelling at Adam Josh Spitz (in 5 Things that Really Bug Me)22.PNG|Another picture of Josh playing his piano Josh Spitz (The Doctor is In) 01.PNG|Josh with his face stuffed after being unable to finish his dinner and being rushed Josh Spitz (The Doctor is In) 03.PNG|Josh Spitz going to get his music Josh Spitz (The Doctor is In) 04 (with Mrs. Spitz).PNG|Mrs. Spitz getting ready to take Josh to his music lessons Josh Spitz (The Doctor is in) 10.PNG|Josh at dinner and telling one of his stories Josh Spitz (The Doctor is In) 24.PNG Josh, Adam, and Mrs. Spitz (The Doctor is In) 01.PNG Josh, Adam, and Mrs. Spitz (The Doctor is In) 03.PNG|Josh and Adam laughing Josh and Adam Spitz (in 5 Things that Really Bug Me)01.PNG|Adam lifting Josh on his Piano Seat for Exercise Josh and Adam Spitz (in 5 Things that Really Bug Me)02.PNG|Adam lifting Josh on his Piano Seat for Exercise (Higher) Josh and Adam Spitz (in 5 Things that Really Bug Me)03.PNG Josh and Adam Spitz (in 5 Things that Really Bug Me)04.PNG Josh and Adam Spitz (The Doctor is In)06.PNG|Josh and Adam at the dinner table Josh and Adam Spitz (The Doctor is In)08.PNG Screen Shot 2016-05-05 at 8.04.41 pm.png|Josh Hold Alyson Hand Screen_Shot_2014-10-24_at_10.56.58_pm.png References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Siblings